The Prodigy
by dragonfighter20
Summary: The War has been over for ages, for decades peace has endured in the world, but for how long can it hold out. A young adult, a prodigy bender is thrust into a life that she never wanted; the new Avatar. Danger, myth, love, fighting, and of course bending are just some of the challenges she will face as she masters the elements and rids the world of a new evil.


**Hi People, This is my first fanfiction that I have ever posted online. It takes place during after the One Hundred Year War is over and Rep****ublic City is built. I hope you all like it!**

Book 1: Air. Chapter 1: The Prodigy

"Yes, Rattana! Keep up the attack!" the voice of an older man called as a crowd formed around the sparring ring. Master Hok beamed with pride at his greatest achievement, the firebending prodigy Rattana Jin, of Republic City. Rattana was a prodigy; she began firebending at the age of four and advanced quickly since then; by the age of eighteen she was already a third degree black belt. And now after finishing her education, she was going to attend the Republic City Bending Academy and further her Firebending knowledge.

Her opponent was not faring so well, an older fourth degree black belt fire bender from a rival school in the city. He challenged her to an Agni Kai, or fire duel, to restore his school's honor after she defeated one of his students. The opponent, named Wu, was weakened, feeling the stinging sensation of the burn he had taken on his left side, but feebly he held on. With his good arm he shot a fire punch towards her, the flames traveling in a wicked spiral; followed by a crescent kick that shot more flames. _He was good_, Rattana thought to herself, _but not good enough_. She ducked back as the first ball of flames hurtled passed her, the second she was prepared and caught the flames in two open hands; smiling devilishly, she pushed both hands forwards hitting Wu with his own fire which caught him square in the chest. She followed up with a back flip that sent waves of fire out of both bare feet; the inferno caught Wu in the chest again, only this time he went flying back and out of the sparring ring. Rattana landed in a deep stance with her right and ready to strike.

"I yield, I yield. The day is yours Master Rattana!" Wu shrieked before he took any more damage.

She looked at him, catching his eye. "I'm no master." putting her right hand in a fist and covering it with her left she bowed. "But I accept your surrender Wu." Cheers erupted from her friends and fans, Master Hok ran to her, raising one arm in the air!

He had won a lot of money betting on Rattana. With much happiness, he cried, "Tea at the Jade Dragon, on me!" The crowd followed Master Hok in a run out the closed doors of his dojo to find an even larger crowd waiting, cheering with glee as they saw Rattana follow. Lots of money had been made on her and lost.

The Jade Dragon was the most hopping place in all of Republic City. It was once an old pagoda, but after the One Hundred Years War, it was transformed by a group of soldiers all from the opposite nations and together they made perfect tea. The sign above the open circle door was a green dragon spouting fire, crystal, and water from its maw. They entered, greeted by two teenage hostesses in fine, green, kimonos. "Welcome to the Jade Dragon, revered one." they greeted Master Hok in unison.

"Hello ladies, table for..." he turned to see the large congregation behind him, "Well let's see. One, two, three, four" turning back to the girls, "Table for lots." They smiled and their matching green eyes flashed, turning to the interior of the teahouse, the girl on the right planted her right foot hard, the girl on the left copied with her other foot. Raising both hands in unison, the ground shook as fifty earthen tables all rose from the floor. They made quick, deft movements with their hands and earthen tea cups sprung out of the table. "Enjoy yourselves." the two earth bending hostesses spoke.

Rattana and Master Hok took one table, everyone else tried to get as close as possible. "An excellent win my young pupil. You have brought much honor to my dojo, your family, and yourself." he spoke with kind eyes and a warm smile.

Nodding her head, "My thanks Master Hok, I do have an excellent teacher." that made the old man smile. She was still in her uniform: black pants with a red line down the middle, her gi top was fire red with her name and school logo on the back. Her belt was black with three red stripes sewn in on each tail, signifying third degree black. Her hair was naturally black, but in an act of defiance towards her stuffy parents, she dyed red streaks into it.

Looking around she saw several servers all walking around to the different tables in pairs, the two that came to Hok and Rattana were an old married couple; the husband wore a blue robe, while his wife wore a red robe. From a pouch on his side, the old man bended water into the earthen cups, "What kind of tea would you like Master Hok, Master Rattana?"

She huffed, she hated being called master, it wasn't that she didn't enjoy the praise, but she never wanted to take anything she had never earned, she still had a long way to go before she could be considered a master. Hok looked at the old man, "I would love some ginseng tea, please." the old woman pulled a tea leaf from a group of pouches on her belt.

Rattana brushed the red streak of hair out of her face, "Jasmine Tea, please."

"Certainly" she spoke with a cackled voice, taking a different leaf from a different pouch. She place each leaf in its own cup then blasted fire on each one. When she was finished, two steaming cups of perfect tea sat before Rattana and her sifu. The two servers bowed and then went on to the next table.

Rattana raised the cup to her lips and blew on the steamy brown liquid. Before she could even take her first sip she heard a familiar call. "Rattana, Rattana! Did you win? Of course you won, I said you would, I told all my friends you would." It was her younger brother, Keizo. He was fifteen, and also a student of Master Hok, though he was no prodigy, he was good, but he had to work at it every day. He wanted to be just like her, something Rattana loathed. He even dyed the spikes of his choppy black hair red to be like her. Her parents of course saw no issue with it and thought it healthy for him to be close to his big sister. Although she questioned, what about her own health and sanity.

Rattana rolled her eyes, "What friends, Keizo." it was harsh but in all honesty it was the truth. He was an outcast, shrouded by his sister's fame, she felt mildly bad about it, but he was annoying; like the one time he put a fire toad in her bed, or the time he made her bed so she could not get in it, or time he set her hair on fire while practicing a move that was too advanced for him. "Do mom and dad know where you are? You know they don't approve of you wandering the city by yourself."

Keizo looked at her, his eyes dropped. Half of the Jade Dragon's attention was on them. "Now Rattana" Hok spoke, "treat your brother with some manners. He is advancing well and close to mastering the Dragon Dance." Keizo nodded eagerly.

Rattana sipped her tea, "Forms won't make you famous, brother. Have you worked those fighting techniques I taught you?"

"Well um...not really. I have been working on the Dragon Dance-"

"I'm disappointed brother. I thought you wanted to be just like me."

Keizo looked sad, then angry. Flames engulfed his arms, "I'll just leave you alone." Turning his back he ran out fast and into the streets of Republic City.

Hok gave her a cross look, "Rattana..."

She groaned, standing up. "Keizo, wait up!" and followed quickly out the door. As she turned the corner around the door she crashed into a man and was knocked back on her bottom. Getting up angrily she yelled, "Watch out next time!" Now able to examine him, she found the man quite handsome; she had never seen him before either. He wasn't much older than she, yet he had a slight beard on his chin and long brown hair that went to below his shoulder blades. He had pretty blue eyes that went with the blue jacket he wore.

He smiled and bowed his head. "Congratulations, an excellent fight Rattana." taking his eyes from her gaze he walked into the Jade Dragon. She turned back, looking in, but could not see the man.

Shaking her head, she returned her focus back to her brother, running down the sidewalk. "Keizo, where are you?"


End file.
